As a conventional multi pencil, for example, there has been known a multi pencil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1993-39418 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a cosmetic material feed container that includes a cylindrical main body inclusive of a plurality of longitudinal holes, and a tapered tube rotatably fitted to the frontal portion of the main body and formed in such a manner that the frontal portion contracts, as constitutional elements in its appearance. A plurality of thrust pieces that include a push button projected from the longitudinal hole of the main body, a plurality of screw tubes coupled with the frontal portion of each thrust piece, a plurality of coupling pipes rotatably coupled with the frontal portion of each screw tube, and a plurality of holding tubes provided in the frontal portion of each coupling pipe are provided in the interior of the cosmetic material feed container. A square-shaped insertion hole is provided in the tip end portion of the tapered tube, and the holding tube is formed in a square shape in such a manner as to be inserted into the insertion hole of the tapered tube. Also, a push rod that includes a projection is inserted into the interior of the screw tube and the coupling pipe, and the projection of the push rod is threadedly engaged with a screw in the screw tube. A core chuck in which a rod-shaped cosmetic material is mounted is coupled with the frontal portion of the push rod.
Regarding the cosmetic material feed container disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, when one thrust piece is moved forward along the longitudinal hole, the screw tube, the coupling pipe, the holding tube, the push rod, and the core chuck integrally move forward. Then, the holding tube advances along the inner surface of the tapered tube and is unrotatably inserted into the insertion hole in a state where the screw tube and the coupling pipe are bent. In this state, when the tapered tube is rotated in one direction with respect to the main body, the holding tube, the coupling pipe, and the push rod rotate with the tapered tube. Then, the push rod advances with respect to the screw tube, and the core chuck advances in response to the movement of the push rod, thereby thrusting the cosmetic material from the holding tube to the front.